A nights comfort
by HarisaEnaja
Summary: Oneshot written before the mid season finale; When Sam finally finds out about Zeke, he gets mad at Dean and Dean seeks comfort in a bar in Vegas when he runs into an old friend. M for a reason! some choice words and Lemon! Samulet recovery story


Dean sat down at the hotel bar buried his face in his hands. It had been a long twenty-four hours, and he was so ready for this day to end. He started to order just beer, but then decided he needed something stronger.

"Vodka." He told the bartender. "Leave the bottle."

He hadn't been drunk since before he went to purgatory, but tonight he intended to be. He poured himself a tall glass and threw it back, his eye's watering as it burned his throat.

The bar was flashy and had a Greek god theme. A cocktail waitress walked by wearing a tiny white sheet and Dean smiled at her. She winked back at him when she passed and he hoped she would be coming back, he needed a distraction.

Every time he blinked all he could see was Sam's face, distorted by anger and hurt as he looked at Dean.

"How could you do this to me!" Sam had screamed. "After everything you know I've been through, after _Lucifer!_ You let an angel inside me?" Sam had clenched his jaw and shook his head, Dean knew he was fighting back tears of frustrations.

"You were dying! I didn't have a choice, there was no other way to save you Sammy!" Dean had pleaded.

"Man, you were the one person in this world I trusted. The one person in who knows me better than _anyone_. Why didn't you tell me? Huh, dean? Why did you lie to me!"

"Sammy…" Dean started, but Sam threw his hand up to stop him.

"Just…Don't." Sam said, and then turned and walked toward the motel door. He threw the door open and paused before walking out.

"You should have let me die." He whispered, just loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean threw back another oversized glass of vodka to shake off the memory. They were in Vegas hunting a reported amazon clan. The trip was supposed to make up for them not going on their annual visit last year because Dean was in purgatory and Sam was getting dog hair in the impala. Then Sam had found out about Zeke.

Dean took another shot.

The man at the bar next to him walked away to reveal a woman sitting a couple seats down staring into a glass and sniffling loudly. Her mascara had run down her eyes making her look like a raccoon and her body heaved in the occasional hiccup.

Dean had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Becky?" he said squinting at her.

She gave a start and almost fell off her chair. Looking around, it took her a few minutes to find him, but when her eyes finally focused in on his direction they flew open wide in surprise.

"Dean!" She exclaimed. She staggered over and plopped down into the chair right beside him. Dean noticed that she was wearing an extremely small white toga dress like the cocktail waitress.

"Dean! Why hello there stranger!" she slurred at him. Her breath smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Wait!" She suddenly exclaimed grabbing his bicep. "_He_ isn't here, is he?"

"Who, Sam?"

"No Bruce Banner." She said sarcastically "Of course I mean Sam. Sam; the guy who breaks my heart with his very existence."

"No, Sam' not here." Dean said raising one eyebrow and leaning away from Becky as if her crazy were contagious. "Why are you here?"

"I work here" She said, gesturing their surroundings. "I got the job originally so I could wait for you and Sam to show up two years ago, but I guess I just never really moved on. Plus I get a great rate on rent for a room upstairs." She sniffed and looked like she might cry again "Today would have been our two year anniversary you know."

"Oh you mean from time you put a spell on him and forced him to marry you." Dean said unsympathetically.

"I just wanted what was best for him!" Becky whined. "You know I could have loved him more than any woman in the world ever will!"

"_right_" Dean said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh." She said, crestfallen. Then her eyes flew open wide and she got very close to his face. "But wait, why are you here? Are you on a case?! Is there a monster here?"

"Maybe. I don't know, we haven't investigated much yet."

"Why? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Dean winced and she knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

"What happened? Did Sam get possessed and almost destroy the world again?" Becky joked. Dean snorted. She really did know everything about them_. Damn Books_.

"Half right." He looked down at her. She was staring up at him and he realized that she was probably one of the few people still alive that knew the whole back story between him and Sam. He could talk to her and she wouldn't think he was completely nuts.

"Okay, well it started with these trials to close the gates of hell…" and he told her everything, pausing only to drink more vodka at the parts that were painful to remember (so a lot of drinking). Becky listened to the story with enthrallment. She was a very good audience, ohhing and Awwing in the appropriate places.

"What a dick!" She even exclaimed when he got to the part about Metatron.

"_I know_, right! But then…" He continued, explaining about Cas and the angels.

When the story was over and he had finished talking the bottle of Vodka was gone and they were on a second. Dean glanced at his watch and was startled to see it was 3:00am.

"You know, Sam just doesn't appreciate how much the people who love him sacrifice." Becky said. "I mean you! You would give anything to protect you brother, you would die for him, you…have really ice arms." Her hand ran up and down his arms feeling the groves of the muscles.

"Thanks" he said smiling cockily.

"He'll forgive you, you know." She said softly bringing her face closer to his so that he could hear her whisper. "You're his big brother. He may not get as many chances to prove that he would die for you as you do, but he would. Dean I promise, Sam loves you."

Before he could think, before he could question what he was doing, Dean leaned in closer to Becky. She grabbed his head and pulled it down to meet hers. Her hands energetically ran through his short hair and her tongue brushed up against his teeth until he gave in fully to the kiss, and then their tongues gently bumped flicked each other.

"Want to go up to my room?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded drunkenly and she took his hand.

Together they stumbled toward the elevator. Becky exploded in giggles when Dean accidently bumped into a table and almost fell. The elevator doors opened and she pulled him inside and pushed him against the back of it. He rubbed her back with one hand and with the other played with her sandy blond hair while she sucked on his neck and the small curve of his jaw.

When the elevator doors opened she grabbed his hand again and led him into her room after struggling with the key. They didn't even bother with the lights, but immediately began undressing each other and tossing their clothes anywhere. When they were in nothing but their underwear, she led him into her bed room.

It was a great room with one whole wall made of glass and overlooking the other grand hotels in Las Vegas. The lights from the city where bright enough for them to still see each other dimly.

Becky gasped and Dean looked up from nibbling on her ear. Her hand lightly pressed down over the handprint on his shoulder. The faint white scar tissue was barely visible.

"Is this where…?" She asked. He nodded and pulled her hand away, interlacing their fingers. She smiled softly, and instead of rising up to meet his descending lips, she turned and softly ran her lips across the scar. He shivered and pulled away, walking over to sit down on the bed.

She followed then stopped and stood in front of him to take off her Bra and panties. He reached out for her, tracing her caressing her anti-possession tattoo and then gently cupping her breast before continuing downward. The hands stopped at her hips.

He raised one eyebrow and was suddenly a little werided out as his thumb stroked the tattooed initials S.W.

He soon forgot all about the tattoo as Becky's delicate fingers pulled his boxers down past his hips and on past his ankles, flinging them off into the darkness. Her hands then made their way up his legs and to his groin gently rubbing his penis. He wanted her pretty badly and was already hard.

She then spread her legs and straddled him, her warmth making him squirm. She guided his dick into position and lowered herself onto him, arching her back as she did.

They moved together, rocking to each other's rhythms.

"Oh _Sam."_ Becky sighed.

Dean made a face, more than a little thrown off by this, but he continued to focus on what he was doing until he released and she collapsed on top of him. They laid there for a few minutes catching their breath. Dean was smiling slightly as he fell asleep.

He woke up sometime later to a soft whining noise coming from beside him. He rolled over to see Becky laying on her back and softly crying. She sniffed loudly when she saw him looking at her.

"I'm sorry," She said through a nasally voice. "It's just that _that_, well, it was my first time."

"That was your first time?" Dean asked shocked. "Really? But, you and Chuck?"

"Oh Chuck and I never got past the third date. All we did together was little bit of oral. I'd never, you know, gone all the way before." She let out a wailing sob. "I don't know why I'm crying!"

Dean looked around the room panicked and realized he would have to deal with this on his own. He sighed a stroked her check, wiping away some stray tears.

"It's okay, I cried my first time too."

"I know." She said, laughing a little.

"_You know_?"

"It was in one of the flashbacks in the books." She said apologetically.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed. "I hate those books."

Becky laughed and rolled over to put her head on his chest.

"Will you just hold me?" She asked. He smiled and rested his chin on her head. They both soon fell asleep.

The next morning Dean woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and stretched momentarily confused and trying to remember why he and Sam had gotten such a nice hotel room, and then he remembered.

"Oh sweet Jesus, what have I done?" He breathed, remembering the night before in entirety. He scrambled to get his clothes on, anxious to get out of there before she came back.

"Good morning sunshine." Called a cheery voice from behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Becky was wearing a ridiculously fluffy pink bath robe and carrying a tray with a full breakfast on it.

"I made you breakfast; bacon, eggs and pancakes- your favorite." She had that crazy obsessive look in her eye that make Dean very uncomfortable.

"Ha Ha, look Becky, last night was fun and all, but I should really be going now…." He said while moving toward the exit.

"But, I even bought you a piece of cherry pie!" She said, revealing the desert on the trey. Dean had to stop and think for a minute, and then remembered that she had once drugged his brother.

"I'm goanna pass." He said "Bye Becky."

"Wait, Dean!" She said. "I've got something for you, just wait right there." She then ducked into a closet to search for something. Dean debated running for it, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Please don't be something crazy, please don't be something crazy. He pleaded to himself.

"Okay close your eyes" Becky said when she came out. She held something behind her back.

"Nope." Dean said flat out, and turned to go.

"Okay, okay, here." She took his hand and curled his fingers around a small object. Dean opened his hand to find a small golden necklace that he recognized immediately. He stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Is this….?" He asked, but he already knew it was. It was the necklace Sam had given him for Christmas when they were kids.

"I studied the books very carefully and found the motel where you threw it away. Turns out one on the maids found it when she was taking out the trash and kept it. I bought it from her for only five bucks."

Dean grasped the necklace hard in his hand and let out a long breath, eyes closed. When he had control over his emotions again, he looked up and stared Becky in the eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered walking over to her and the both new he genuinely meant it. He reached out and cupped her face bringing his lips down to meet hers. She smiled up at him.

"Go on, get out of here. Go make things right with your brother." She told him. He nodded and strolled out the door, securing the Samulet in his pocket.

He checked his phone and saw there were three missed calls from Sam.

"Hey asshole. I'm just checking to make sure you're not dead." The first message said "Don't know why I even bother. Call me back when you get this. Or don't, I don't care."

Then the second message.

"Dean, where are you man? You didn't come back to the hotel last night and it's been over 12 hours since I heard from you. I know your probably getting drunk and are out with some girl, but we have protocol dude. You're supposed to text me when you're not coming back. I hope you haven't done anything stupid…. And by the way, I'm still pissed off at you."

And finally the third, only 45 min ago.

"Dean if I don't hear from you in an hour, I'm becoming a saint."

Dean cursed looking at the time. Becoming a saint was one of their codes they used for going crazy and initiating a chain of resources, including calling the police in order to find someone.

Dean flagged down a taxi outside and texted Sam in the car.

_I'm fine, going back to the hotel now._

When he got there, Sam was waiting for him.

"What the hell man?" Sam asked.

"I went to bar and had a little bit more than I should have, Then I spent the night with a girl and slept in. Besides I thought you didn't care."

"Of course I care, I'm your brother. And in case you forgot, we came here to do a job." Sam said.

"Look Sammy, about Zeke…" Dean tried but Sam cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just focus on the job."

Dean grit his teeth.

"Okay, but before we do that; Sam there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Sam asked. The look on his face was an angry one, like he expected more lies from Dean.

"I….I slept with your ex-wife." Confessed Dean. Sam blinked, then cocked his head to the side.

"You… you slept with _Becky_!" he said incredulously.

Sam stared at him for a minute, and then burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on the floor.

Dean smiled at him and felt the weight of the amulet in his pocket and for the first time he believed Becky was right.

Sam would forgive him for the angel thing.

Eventually.


End file.
